


白夜冷雨

by AMF_Lancet



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Cyberpunk PARO, F/M, Post Game
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMF_Lancet/pseuds/AMF_Lancet
Summary: 赛博朋克，改造人“你”，可能算是脑交意识流就是车，没别的，剧情都没
Relationships: Connor/Female Reader
Kudos: 3





	白夜冷雨

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很意识流，没有生殖器描写，有脑交

你在梳头，头发打了结，只能一点点把它慢慢刮开，可即便是如此小心，你还是能感觉到发根处传来的疼痛。

“我检测到你可能感觉到疼痛。”仿生人说道，停下了手头正在进行的任务。你叹了口气，从他手上拿过梳子慢慢地梳着，被用钝了的梳齿轻轻刮蹭着头皮上的植入物。

那是个神经接口，由老式的抗敏材料制成，在脑壳上开了个洞，直接插进去和你脑子里的无数神经元链接，用当时的话来说，这叫交互界面，只要插进一根线，就能和电脑直接进行意识层面的互动。这材料放到今天已经显得有点旧了，在高科技的层次上，根本比不上那台仿生人的一个小指头。你本来可以换一个新的接口，但你还记得刚刚做完手术以后大脑肿胀时说不出话的感觉，将它拔出来恐怕还要再经历一次那种折磨。

你放下了梳子，却感觉到康纳型仿生人的手指穿过发丝，轻轻按在上面。他有着几乎完全拟真的皮肤涂层，虽然本质上是个注入了程序的大型塑料块，但外形却和一个活生生的人类一模一样。他的动作很轻，而你由着他探索自己刚刚学会的好奇心，没有告诉他接口实际上需要经常保养、减少元件磨损的事实。

“它的材料是陶瓷。”康纳放下手，说出了自己早已知道的解析。

你回过头去看着他，LED灯闪闪烁烁地在半暗的天光中留下了一圈清晰的弧线，好似久违的蓝天，这连绵不绝的阴雨天已经持续了太久：“没错，还有什么想问的吗？”

他微微张开嘴巴，有点迷茫地看着你，灯转得快了些，闪过了数次淡淡的黄色，但最终还只是平静地道：“我没有疑问。”

你趴在了他的面前，用手撑着脸仔细端详着仿生人，他似乎对你这么做的原因一无所知，双眼安静，只有客厅里还在播放的三维电视会在他的脸上投下一阵阵不断变换色彩的微光。

“我……的社交模块是这么计算的。这时候不应该问问题。”他还是小心翼翼地解释了一句，眨着眼睛，嘴唇翕动着，努力要露出一个笑容，但却屡试屡败。

你拉住了他的手，放到了自己的胸口上：“没有。只是你的确有一些还不太明白的东西，是关于生物本身的起源。我上次让你下载的新模块安装好了吗？”

“已经完成了。”他回答，手上暂时没有动作。

你翻了个身躺在床上，头枕着仿生人的大腿，没有看他的脸，只是注视着纱帘外面的玻璃窗，一波波雨水不均匀地往下流，哗啦啦下个不停：“打开它，按照指示做。”

天太暗了，以至于你都能看见水糊糊的窗户上倒映着闪烁的红痕和电视里洗洁精广告的愚蠢图像。康纳没有违抗你的要求，他把手放到了需要的位置上，然后轻轻移动起来，按照模块里面的指示，以机械特有的精准能力给予你无比老练的刺激，让该收缩的收缩起来，该饱胀的饱胀起来，没有浪费早在你血液里蹿起来的激素。

他的力道简直和一个定时玩具一样遵循着规律时大时小，你忍不住为这夹杂着舒适和无法忍耐的折磨的感觉而喘息，康纳无言地接收着你给他的反馈，适时调整出不同的循环模式，让你在新的刺激中轻轻扭转身体。

仿生人换了个姿势，和你一样躺卧在席梦思上，吻轻轻落在你的身上和嘴唇上，带着你事先让他设定过的试探和挑逗，舌尖并没有在一开始就在各处腾挪。他闭上了眼睛，似是不由自主地读取分析着你的唾沫，让人晃神中误以为他明白这种人间乐趣到底有何意义——毕竟他从未有过任何在这方面的需求，成为人的机器在本质上还是机器里的人，而不是跟你一样披着血肉，在土地上嘶吼流泪、从猿猴进化而来，需要某种仪式才能繁衍的自然人。

“康纳。”你轻声呼唤了起来，在他耳边吹气，热气把人工发丝撩起几缕，而他的手指则开始往更加隐秘的位置移动，用食指和中指之间的位置轻轻磨蹭，那种舒适中夹杂着接近于无法忍受的欢愉，让你需要用尽力量忍耐才能不选择逃跑，不选择紧闭门扉。

“你需要了解一些人类才知道的事情，马库斯、诺丝或者别的仿生人都不能教给你。”你语调怪异地说道，捧着他的脸。

他知道你的意思，因为他已经不再是酒吧里听不懂下流笑话的那个仿生人，但他做不到。康纳因为能让你感觉舒服、帮你缓解生理上的需要而愿意为你做这些事情，但归根结底，他并不明白这一切的需要从何而起，或许你也不知道——你只比他了解何为想要。他在你闭着眼睛轻轻扭动身体，双手往床头摸索的时候，带着失落和迷惘地注视着浑然不觉的你，无视了模块的建议，没有进一步动作下去，指示灯坚定地泛着近乎于不再闪烁的鲜红，暴露出一种带着陌生痛苦的游移不定。

你终于摸到了想要的东西，用力把它沿着床具的棉布扯了过来，将神经信号转码器的插头捅进了脑壳上的陶瓷接口里，一种细小的电流感嘶嘶弥漫在你的神经中，不断读取着漫游在生物体内的东西。你抓起另一端细细的半导体线，把它放到了康纳手上，看着他的皮肤变成了和机械一样的质感：“试试，我保证你会懂。”

无数陌生的渴望涌入仿生人的思绪，数据包以神经元级别的信息交互速度上传下载，其中包含的感受和信息明显差别于他对你的向往。仿生人不知所措地大口吸气，他仿佛站在一座雪山的脚下，试图向其顶峰眺望，只能在毫秒之中观摩飞过去的无数光子中的一个。来自生物体的庞大感受与欲望让他深深地迷失，近乎于失神地抱紧了你，指示灯长久地熄灭-亮起-熄灭，从暖到冷的颜色在其中参杂不轻，在辨识之前便消失在熄灭与亮起的怪圈之中。

“模块。”你提醒道。

“我-我感觉……很复杂……”他低声道，这欢愉，这渴望，这感受，都与他自身格格不入，他应该在它如同病毒般腐蚀程序前松开和转录机的链接，但他却仍旧让那台和自己一样的机器把无数不属于他、也近乎于折磨他的东西不间断地大量输入软体之中，让康纳在不稳定和稳定里上下徘徊，接近彻底崩溃的边缘——他很难……处理和运算这些细碎又微妙的东西，和他刚刚得到不久的人性一样无法量化。

“当然很复杂。”你说，啄在他嘴唇上。

印度教的传说中，恒河是由湿婆与雪山女神帕瓦蒂交媾时流出的精液所化，为它所哺育的人们提供源源不断的生命力，带走死亡，带来新生。你原本觉得这神话很扯，但现在和一台仿生人一起领会了其中妙不可言的滋味，不由得为先人们富含哲理的智慧而感到醍醐灌顶。好吧，用这样的话语描述或许不合适，但那深入浅出的关系发生在人与人的造物之间，这又岂是用一两句“快感、褶皱、摩擦、液体、收缩”之类的话语描述清楚的？那未免太落于俗套！——赞颂原始的动力带来的生命吧，只因它充满了不可替代的启蒙。

康纳双眼迷蒙地看着你，你关于异国神话的信息也一字不落地伴随着刺激传送到了他的身体里。他说不出这是存在于哪里的感受，只能认为自己即将从理智世界脱出，让他备受鼓舞地把你抱到了枕头上坐着，然后低下头轻轻舔舐着充满各种来不及彻底分析的成份的体液，又因他自己所产生的刺激而想要颤抖，但那人工制造的身躯并不支持这种功能。深深的矛盾贯穿了他，然而这一切必须去继续下去，他只能咽下这种远远超纲的东西，在黑夜般的白昼里吸吮伊甸的果实，在蛇行的欲念里终于踏上了充满人间喜乐的失乐之土。

眼泪从你的眼角留下，模块已经无法在软体承担巨量运算时继续提供指示，康纳不知所措地停止，又小心地拭去你的眼泪，强烈的同步共感让他能明白你并非因无法忍耐的痛苦而泪流满面。他探入了你的身体，一如既往看似冷静又机械地移动了起来，但早已没了那种编程后刺激最大化的规律，更像是生灵间充满爱语和情谊的水到渠成，最终在酸涩和满足中攀上了那座雪山的高峰，一切的话语和运算在那一刻消失，弥解于生物电流的美妙传导里。

你醒来的时候，天晴了，阳光在康纳的脸颊上移动，他侧躺在你的枕头边上，目不转睛地看着你，静静移动的蓝色指示灯并未透露出伊甸已经离他而去，而白夜冷雨已经消退在神经漫游的性爱媾合之中。


End file.
